Merlin Goes to the Dentist
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: Oneshot, Modern!AU, Merlin has a cavity and Arthur is adamant he get it taken care of! Fluffy funny bit of fun, with bits of Protective!Arthur, Hurt!Merlin and Gwerthur. Rated K for Merlin's use of "prat" and some possibly scary imagined scenarios of drills and needles. Read and Review please!


**GAH YET ANOTHER MERLIN FIC~ bluuh honestly I just don't know anymore haha~**

**So this has a reason, I went to the dentists today and I had to get a couple of fillings. Of course, like any person ever, I hated the needles. Even though I was a total baby and winced at the first feeling of pain so the lady gave me another shot :P Anyway- in all that suffering I thought of this beautiful modern!au for Merlin XD and with the nature of it, I consider it a pilot of sorts, for maybe a future in this AUverse. **

**So, basic structure: Arthur Pendragon is the "heir apparent" to Pendragon Industries, which his father Uther is the head of. Merlin is his personal servant/housekeeper who stays at the manor (Camelot Estate) with the on-site physician/hobbyist chemist Gaius. **

**I kinda imagined a mix of _Smallville_ Lex Luthor and Richie Rich when I was writing this- which made me laugh because the writers wanted _Merlin_ to be like _Smallville_ (even down to the color scheme of red and blue omg- and I always kinda compared Uther to Lionel Luthor, but not so evil and manipulative) and I loVE _Smallville_! :D anyway *cough* enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plunny, that is all.**

* * *

_**Merlin Goes to the Dentist**_

It was a bright sunny morning over Camelot Estate, where the young Arthur Pendragon was sleeping soundly, much to the amusement of one Merlin Emrys. It was his duty every morning to wake up the young heir after all, and why not make your job more entertaining?

"Riiiiiise and shine, Arthur!" Merlin cheered while swiftly pulling back the drapes to Arthur's very large windows, letting in a wide beam of sunlight. The young Pendragon let out a screeching yell of displeasure, immediately rolling over in bed trying to hide his eyes.

"Mrrhnn," Arthur grumbled into his pillow. Merlin chuckled gleefully.

"It's time to get up!" the raven-haired boy called, deftly swiping the young man's blankets off of his back.

"Gah- MERLIN!" Arthur growled as he turned around, bleary-eyed, to try and grab whatever blanket he could. The accused servant only smirked. "Merlin, close those drapes and let me go back to sleep!"

"Oh but that would be counterintuitive, sir," Merlin chirped in a snarky tone. Arthur huffed, collapsing back onto his bed, upset because he was now unable to return to sleeping. Merlin laughed, and headed towards the door. "I'll go fetch your breakfast." As he left, Arthur threw a pillow at his head that just narrowly missed his mark.

The servant made his way to the kitchens where a middle aged woman in a stain-covered apron handed him a silver tray.

"The little prince's breakfast," she identified, and Merlin gave a knowing smirk as he took the tray off of her hands and turned to leave.

"Thank you," he replied, but not before she caught his sleeve.

"Wait," the cook interjected, giving Merlin a small parcel. "You'll need to eat something too, you know." Merlin nodded gratefully, and head out of the kitchen back towards the heir's room.

When Merlin returned to Arthur's room, the Pendragon in question was dressed and fully awake, staring intently at his servant from his table.

"Well? I'm waiting," Arthur gave one direct glance from the clean wood in front of him back to Merlin, frozen at the door still holding the tray. Merlin groaned.

"Of course, sir," he responded, gliding swiftly to Arthur's side and placing the tray in front of him before revealing its contents. Placed neatly on the tray were a fresh garden omelet and two Belgian waffles with strawberries and cream. Merlin poured a glass of water and placed it beside Arthur. Instead of eating right away, the blond hesitated.

"Aren't you eating anything?" he asked seriously, startling Merlin a bit. Merlin raised his eyebrow in question. Arthur snorted. "I just…don't want you to pass out on the job. You need to take care of yourself you know." Merlin nodded.

"Will do, sir."

With that, Arthur grabbed his fork and knife and began to cut into the omelet. Merlin pulled out the parcel from his jacket. The young Pendragon gestured to the other seat at his table.

"Sit down, will you? You'll eat quicker than standing," Arthur requested of him, to which Merlin pulled out the chair and joined him. Merlin emptied the parcel, which contained an apple and a ham sandwich.

"Just so you know, I do take care of myself," Merlin muttered, taking a bite of the sandwich. Arthur smirked.

"Of course, _Mer_lin, that's why you were sick for a whole week a few months ago," Arthur rebutted, taking a sip of water. Merlin sputtered and made an odd noise from the back of his throat.

"That was not _my_ fault, Arthur," Merlin grumbled. "And you don't have to be such a prat about it." The young heir chuckled in response, shaking his head as he finished his omelet and licked his lips.

"Tell the cook that she's done well, as usual," Arthur ordered with a grin. Merlin grinned in response, finishing off his sandwich.

"Ahh, I see, trying to get out of being prattish. Well it won't work," Merlin smirked, shining the apple with his sleeve.

"I don't know what you mean in the slightest, Merlin," Arthur answered absentmindedly, starting on the waffles. Merlin crinkled his nose and pouted and then took a large bite of the apple…

…which he then regretted.

"OOoowwWW!" Merlin shouted, standing up suddenly, clenching his jaw and grasping his chin with both hands, having dropped the apple on the table. Arthur looked up suddenly, shocked at Merlin's cries.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" the blond Pendragon asked, concerned. Merlin tensed up, shaking his head.

"I'm…fine, sir," he whispered, trying to shrug off the obvious pain he was feeling. Arthur scowled as Merlin tenderly tried to take another bite of the fruit, to no avail as he winced so much he barely ate anything. Arthur stood up from his chair and walked over apprehensively to his servant. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and glanced to his servant's jaw.

"Does it hurt?" Arthur questioned, forcing the young man to sit down. Merlin looked away cheekily, pouting. The heir apparent rolled his eyes and went over to his bathroom cabinet where he pulled out a first-aid kit. Out of it, he took an ice pack, and walking back over to Merlin, instructed the raven-haired servant to place it on his cheek.

"Thanks," Merlin muttered.

"Open your _mouth_, Emrys" Arthur ordered next, which surprised Merlin. Arthur rolled his eyes. "I may not be Gaius but I can see if you've got a cut or something wrong that he could take care of." Merlin grumbled, but complied with the Pendragon's wishes. Arthur took a quick look inside of Merlin's mouth, and his eyes widened when he saw the accusing spot of injury. "Ah."

"What is it?" Merlin garbled out, his mouth still partially ajar. Arthur gave Merlin a grim look.

"Your back molar…" he began slowly.

"What? Is it cut? Bleeding at the gums?"

"…It has a cavity."

A chill ran through the room as silence fell.

"Cavity," Merlin repeated dully after a few moments. Arthur smirked.

"I thought you said you took care of yourself?" he snarked before pulling out his cell phone. "But don't worry Merlin; I'll have this taken care of." Merlin stiffened.

"What do you mean, sir?" he inquired hesitantly. Arthur stared at him.

"Well I can't have you working with a cavity now can I? You won't perform as well," Arthur explained plainly, dialing a number on his phone. "I'll call up my dentist and schedule an appointment immediately." The young servant paled.

"Can't Gaius just do it?" Arthur laughed.

"_Mer_lin, Gaius is a _physician_, not a dentist, and I'm sure he'd agree with you getting proper care, as he is your caretaker after all."

Merlin couldn't object as soon as Arthur put the phone to his ear and scheduled the appointment in 30 minutes. For the next twenty, however, screaming and yelling were heard throughout the Camelot manor as Arthur practically dragged Merlin to the front gates.

"NO Arthur, sir, pleaSE ANYTHING BUT THAT!" the servant bellowed, struggling as hard as he could.

"_MER_LIN you have a cavity! You have to take care of it don't worry about the expenses I got it!" Arthur growled just as loudly.

"but I HATE NEEDLES!"

"Suck it up, you baby! Don't be such a girl!"

Arthur shoved Merlin into the Pendragon Industries limo and slid in after him.

"Dentist's office, right away," he told the chauffeur, who nodded and drove off, much to Merlin's disdain. The two were pointedly quiet during the ride, with Merlin's eyes being directed firmly out the window.

Even when they reached the office, Merlin was quiet as ever, which was disconcerting to Arthur. When they entered, a female voice greeted the two, surprising Arthur.

"Welcome, I assume Merlin Emrys, the 12:00 appointment?" the brightly smiling dark-skinned woman asked, glancing at the two young men. The young heir closed his slightly gaping mouth to nod and push forward Merlin.

"Guinevere, what are you doing here, I thought your father was in?" Arthur inquired. Guinevere shook her head.

"My father went out for a bit not too long ago, but I'm qualified enough to take care of anything," the young dentist affirmed. "Don't you worry, Arthur." Arthur's face reddened considerably and Merlin took a notice to that and raised his dark eyebrow. The young Pendragon hit his servant in the arm and cleared his throat.

"Well then, Dr. Smith, see to Merlin here. I think he may have a cavity," Arthur explained. Gwen nodded.

"Alright then," Guinevere motioned to Merlin to follow her. "Well, if you'll follow me, we'll get started."

Merlin thought Arthur looked way too pleased as he went into the back room with Gwen. He nervously sat in the patient's chair and Gwen put her arm on his shoulder.

"Relax, there's nothing to be afraid of," she comforted, placing a napkin-like thing around Merlin. "I'll just start out by taking a few x-rays to find out where the trouble is." Merlin shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

Dr. Guinevere got Merlin to place bite wings in his mouth to take quick x-rays, and then uploaded them into her computer. She nodded as she found the cavity.

"Alright, the cavity is on your back left molar and it's not quite too big. But enough to cause significant pain, so it's a good thing you're getting this taken care of," she added. Merlin gulped as she prepared a syringe. "I'll be right back; I have to prepare the drill. Stay right there and relax, okay?" Gwen left the room and Merlin groaned. He looked around and then leaned over to Gwen's computer. He saw where his cavity was on the x-ray and took a shaky breath.

"I really…really hate needles," Merlin murmured. "But…should I do it?" Merlin glanced around again and put his hand to his mouth. "Definitely." The young raven-haired man took a deep breath and concentrated. _**"**__**Ágíeme min grindetóð."**_ Merlin's cerulean eyes became a bright gold as magic flowed through his veins and into his tooth, healing the cavity like it never existed at all. When Gwen returned, she took out her small mirror to examine Merlin's tooth, but then she gasped.

"I don't understand…" she muttered. Merlin blinked at her, feigning confusion.

"Something wrong?"

"It's your cavity…it disappeared!" Gwen shook her head disbelievingly. Merlin shrugged, pursing his lips in thought.

"Maybe your x-ray was off and it was just a bit of a toothache?" he suggested, and Gwen snorted in amusement.

"I have never seen anything like this," she continued, glancing back at the x-rays which she was quite sure was accurate. "Well, if there's nothing I can do, you're free to go, Mr. Emrys." Merlin stood out of the chair and held out his hand.

"Merlin. Call me Merlin," he said, and Gwen smiled, taking his hand.

"Guinevere, but most call me Gwen. Nice to meet you Merlin," she replied sweetly.

As Merlin exited to a very shocked Arthur, he made a silent mental note to himself to keep a closer eye on his teeth, so that he could fix them before this incident could repeat itself. Although, now he had to admit, it was worth watching Arthur fumble over himself with Gwen. The secret warlock chuckled. This new information would be quite _fun_ indeed in the future!

* * *

**Yup- "pilot" episode of sorts for this AU. **

_**Ágíeme min grindetóð**_** –Heal my tooth (grinding molar tooth) _(of course Merlin gets out of the pain that lil fudgenugget)_**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and let me know if you liked it, and maybe, if you want more in this AU?**

**-DMRA**


End file.
